


The Monster of Gendarmenmarkt

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Gen, Inspired by Frankenstein, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mystery, Romance, Victorian Science Fiction, and they were labmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: In Berlin, 1890, mathematician Dr. Hermann Gottlieb shares a laboratory with Dr. Newton Geiszler. But Dr. Geiszler's experiments (and daily habits) prove monstrous and the adventure is one that neither can escape unscathed. Can Dr. Gottlieb save his friend and himself before it's too late?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Monster of Gendarmenmarkt

_(In a letter to Karla Gottlieb dated 1893)_

It was in the year 1890 that I began my return journey to Berlin from Bremen where I had met my fellow mathematicians at the Society of German Scientists and Physicians. Cantor had just formed the Deutsche Mathematiker-Vereinigung* of which I was to become a member. One scientist was not at the meeting in Bremen however - the doctor with whom I would be sharing my lodgings. Although I had not met him, we had exchanged a number of passionate letters regarding our research. He communicated in a a vast array of enthusiastic expressions, various scientific terminologies of which I was not familiar, and some informal colloquialisms seemingly of his own invention. I knew little of Dr. Geiszler’s appearance and daily habits, and it was with some trepidation that I stepped off the platform in Berlin. The placidity of Gendarmenmarkt, that starkly elegant square, was a peaceful if somber scene almost foreboding. Perhaps I should have heeded the nagging doubts that floated in the back of my mind but I did not. With a weary head I now think back that I could have prevented or at the very least avoided involvement in what became a horrific and sordid adventure. And yet, we have set sail and there can be no return. The following pages contains a lengthy account of my harrowing tale. I must close, my dearest sister. Think kindly of me. Ever yours, your brother Hermann.

**Author's Note:**

> *[The German Mathematical Society](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Mathematical_Society)


End file.
